Sams Sister
by Sapphire Oaks 69
Summary: Sam has a bitchy younger sister who is coming to town. Skyrim and a Japanese Legend.
1. Meet Olivia

**Sam's Sister**

**A/N: Sam has a bitchy younger sister who has PMS and she's coming to town! Rated 18+ for swearing and sexual references! Written in FIRST person and the bots have met Olivia once before, that was when they had won the battle of Mission City. This will have a bit of Skyrim in it.**

Chapter 1: Olivia Arrives!

I stepped out of my black and red Mustang GT500 and looked at the house which lay before me. "Wow! Mom and Dad really know how to keep this place clean!" I said to myself as I closed the door, locked the car and walked up to house.

"Olivia!" Sam cried, rushing out of the door to hug me. I hugged him so hard, I think I broke his rib! "Ow, I'd forgotten how hard you hug!" He gasped. There was a few clicks and whirrs from the garage nearby and one huge ,and I mean FUCKING HUGE robot stepped out and pointed a cannon at me. "BEE, put the cannon down! You seriously don't remember Olivia?" He yelled.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" Came from the house and we all turned to look at our mom stood in the doorway. "Why were you shouting so loudly?" There was a hint of humor in her voice and I smirked. "Bee was about to MURDER Olivia!" He screamed to her. "Olivia dear, so good to see you again!" I walked over to her and smiled, avoiding the grass. It may have been two, maybe three years, but I still cannot get over what a fecking eejit mom is about the grass. "Olivia, did you lose weight?" She questioned. "No, one day I woke up and looked like this!" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you get cocky with me, young lady!" Mom hissed. "Right, the only reason I came back was to see my elder brother and family, I obviously forgot hom much of a bitch you are!" I hissed back to her. I gasped as I felt her smack me aad then pin me down on the floor. "MOM, get off of Olivia!" Sam shouted as he ran towards our mom and pulled her off of me.

I got up and took one last look our mother, who was sprawled on the grass. "Come on Sam, let's go to base. Anything new?" I asked as I walked to my Ford Mustang.

"Yes" He responded. "A new autobot called Tracks landed last night. He is a bit stubborn also, there are two new women at the base and they keep mentioning you. Do you know them?" He qustioned.

"Yes!" I replied, although I was right near breaking point. I unlocked the car door, got in and opened the car door for Sam.

"Thanks!" He got in and closed the car door. I smiled amd closed the door, put the keys in the ignition and put my seatbelt on. I double checked we were both belted up, then set off for the base.


	2. The NEST Base

Chapter 2: The NEST Base

"Halt! Identification number please!" Barked the guard outside the NEST gate. "ID 018394838383" Sam responded. "And you, female, identify yourself!" The guard ordered. "Olivia Jane Sapphire Castle, ID number 884727373473" I responded, smirking slightly. "Ok, that checks out, in you go!" I drove in and turned into the parking lot, undid my seatbelt, turned the engine off, took the keys out, opened the door, slammed it and opened Sam's door for him. "Thanks, not often anyone does that for me." He smiled. "What about Bumblebee?" I questioned "Sometimes, all depends on the mood he's in." Sam responded. "Ah" I closed the door when he got out and locked the car. I walked up to the NEST doors where Sam opened the door for me. "Thanks, Sammy!" I laughed "Don't call me that! He said in a whingy child-like voice. I walked in and I heard footsteps in the halls. Actually, I misjugded it when I say footsteps. I meant fucking MINI earthquakes with no rest.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before I heard the voice "Olivia? You look.. Different!" I looked up and smiled. "And a hello to you too, sir!" I saluted to him. "Olivia, please, call me Optimus or Prime. Sir doesn't suit me" He rumbled. I heard a commotion of voices down the hallway "Olivia? Who the frag is Olivia?" One bot questioned before a pair of beautiful women came running to me, crying, with their clothes in ruins.

"Mjoll, Lydia, what did they do to you?" I questioned. "It's good to see you again dear" Mjoll choked through sobs. I pulled the two girls closer, their tears staining my long black dress. "Ladies, I have spare clothes!" I announced, handing Mjoll a white t-shirt and black jacket with a pair of blue denim jeans and white trainers. I also handed her the steel battleaxe she used on our adventures together, which she sheathed behind her back in a slot I made. I handed Lydia the exact outfit I gave Mjoll but instead of a battleaxe, I gave her an iron greatsword which she sheathed on her back but in the opposite direction. I then applied make-up and did their hair with Lydia's short cut and over her shoulders, whilst Mjoll's hair was down behind her back but it went infront of her battleaxe so when she pulled it out, it wouldn't get caught in her hair.

"Let's go!" I barked, running to the doors to the room where the bots were talking amogst themselves. "Bet those two glitches are gonna march back in here, looking like-" Sunstreaker was cut off as three very beautiful women walked in. He couldn't help but stare. I heard an engine purr somewhere and a blue autobot with a red face and dazzling blue optics.

"Afternoon, Ma'am" He greeted. "Afternoon to you, sir" I replied. "Let me guess, you're Tracks, right?" He blinked in shock "How did you know?" He asked "Simple, Sam showed me photos of the rest of the bot's and you weren't n there and then he sid you landed last night.. Am I correct?" I asked. "Yes, yes you-" He was cut off by three simple words, seemingly coming from out of nowhere "Am I pretty?" I turned around. Stood before me was a beautiful Japenese woman with piercing green eyes, a surgeon's mask covering the bottom half of her face. She was dressed in a biege trenchcoat with a white skirt. She had black high heels on her feet and she looked stunning. "Am I pretty?" She asked, her voice a little louder.

"What is going on?" Another woman asked. "Oh, hey, Mika" I stammered. "Don't call me that 'Livia!" Mikaela joked, walking into the room, then stopping dead and looking at the woman dressed in a biege trenchcoat. "AM I PRETTY?" She screamed. "Yes! Ok, you are pretty!" Sam shouted, who was stood next to me. "Jesus, I swear you are my stalker or som-" I screamed as the woman took off her mask and revealed a slit mouth, "HOW ABOUT NOW?" She roared. "Y-yes" Sam cried. "Thank you child, let me repay you for your kidness" She smiled, her voice calm once more. She walked over to Sam and before anyone could stop her, took a pair of scissors out her back pocket and just as she was about to cut his mouth- "SAM!" I cried and jumped infront of him, I cried out as I felt her scissors cut my mouth on both sides. Then she just simply vanished, the only thing that was left was her trenchcoat. I felt blood pour from the wound and I was sure I was going to die, then everything went black.


	3. The Medbay

**Chapter 3: The Medbay**

I awoke about a week later, coughing and spluttering. I stood up and looked around but it was fuzzy, I walked forward, yelped as I fell and hit the floor with a BANG! "Oh, fuck, that hurt!" I cried as I struggled to get up again and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection in shock. I was wearing the same biege trench coat that woman wore before, I gasped and took it off.

I wish I'd never looked at the photograph I found a few days after. Nobody could believe it, not even Ratchet. "So, that thing was Sam and Olivia's sister?" Sunstreaker smirked. "Ow! What was that for?" He snapped when Ratchet hit him on the helm with a wrench. "She was not a thing! Her name was Meiko and we loved her!" I barked as I looked through my bag for more things that we all loved. "What's that?" Sam asked, suddenly appearing beside me. "Jesus Christ, Sam, warn me, bout died then!" I joked and pulled out an old video camera, along with a few wrapped gifts and a few photographs. "Sam, look! Where did these gifts come from?" I questioned and looked at the tag 'To my incredible sister, Merry Chirstmas! - Yours truly, Meiko' "Oh My God!" Sam gasped "What's inside?" Ratchet asked us.

I opened the gift nearly cried. Inside was the necklace and other jewellery I'd wanted as a teenager. "The Diamond Necklace and the Pentuple Diamond Earrings! These are worth at least 1 million dollars." "Sam open yours!" Sam opened his and cried. "The keys to her house!" I gasped. "Wait, you are only 22 and Olivia is 19" Ratchet remarked. "Our parents got our birth-dates wrong, we are actually 32 and 29" Sam commented. "Isn't her house Winstad Manor? That massive 3 storey, 40 bedroom, 10 car garage, extravanganza?" I asked. "Says here that Winstad Manor is twice the size it was when Mrs Witcwicky owned it." Ratchet stated.

"Wait! Here is an old video!" I cried, pulling out an old disc. I looked at it. "I remember that!" Sam said, inspecting the disc. "We did this video about 17 years ago, I looked such a slut then!" I said, blushing.

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked, pointing to a photograph in my hand. "This? It's no-" I cut myself short when I turned the photograph over. "Mine and Mjoll's wedding!" I gasped. "Look, there's me, Mjoll. Sam, Mom and Dad and who the hell is that woman?"

"It looks like Meiko Carolina Jane Witwicky" Ratchet stated.

"How do you know her full name?" Sam asked. "Wait, she came home crying one night, saying a 'freaky grumpy robot forced her to do awful things and when we moved her hands away from her face, we saw that huge slit mouth." I responded. "I.. I have a confession to make" Ratchet stated. "I slit Meiko's mouth. I didn't mean to! We were arguing and I threw a wrench with a sharp edge, it hit her straight in the face, she ran out crying. I've never seen her again." Ratchet then broke down crying, I mean, I've never seen a bot cry but I felt so sorry for him, even though he mutilated our sister. In that one moment, my rage and anger consumed me, but somehow I managed to let a bit come out, shocking myself at how loud I was. "MEIKO, SHOW YOURSELF!" I snarled. At that moment, the slit mouthed woman appeared. "Watashi kierei?" She asked, then looking at us, she stopped dead. "S..Sam? Olivia?" She asked. I don't think anybot could believe it, I mean, feeling your flesh get cut and thinking 'Well, I'm fucked!' There was a flash of light we looked at one another. "Oh my Primus!" Ratchet gasped. Mjoll and Lydia were gone, they never existed. It turned out they were projections. Me and Meiko heard numerous engine revs around us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for sticking by me, so without further ado, here is chapter 4!

As the beam of light grew stronger, the bots began to see changes. Our skin softened dramatically, our hair became longer and darker. Our eyes became kinder and Meiko and I looked so much hotter. Make-up appeared on all our faces. Sam changed entirely to a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair, light blue eyes, 37DD breasts and a thin figure. Finally the beam of light faded and Ron and Judy ran into the room, looking at least 14 years younger. "Samantha, Olivia, Meiko! We have been worried sick about you! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WITH THESE ALIENS!" Judy roared, smacking us and kicking us. "Judy stop!" Ron cried, grabbing her and pulling her off us. "You know what Mom! Fuck you, you beat us through childhood and we just about escaped the house when you burnt it down!" I cried. "Come on girls, lets go!" Optimus commanded. The bots transformed and Bumblebee opened his doors, we got in and closed the doors. He then set off, leaving Judy crying on the floor. "Let's turn the radio on!" Samantha suggested. Bumblebee did what we wanted and Don't Feel Like Dancin' by The Scissor Sisters came on. "I love this song!" Meiko piped up. "Can you get the Bot's to stop we can get to base so we can show a music video we made for this song?" I exclaimed.

***Transmission***

**-Bumblebee to Optimus- -Come in Bumblebee- -The femmes want to show us a dance for a song that just came on the radio. Do I have your permission?- -Affirmative, Bumblebee- **

***Transmission End* **

*At Base*

"Oh hang on, let's get our outfits!" Meiko announced. "Sounds swell!" Samantha agreed. The bot's couldn't see where we went to change. Sunstreaker thought it would be funny to find out where we went and went over to our luxury pad and peeked in through the window "Evening ladies!" He grinned. "AARRRGGGGHHHHH! SUNSTREAKER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Meiko screamed. At that point, me and Samantha came out of the bathroom. "Ok we're ARGH! SUNSTREAKER, GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO SEE THIS!" I blushed, all three of us went a shade of red. We ran from the room in our bras, knickers, high heels and grabbed our outfits. A few hours later, we walked out of the bedroom onto the landing plastered in makeup and wearing skinny dresses. When I say plastered, no not like a bitch but just a bit of eye shadow which started at our eyes and went down to the end of our noses, ending with diagonal points.

"Sunstreaker! Spying on human femmes is a no boundaries rule! You know it is against the rules!" Optimus commanded. Sunstreaker looked very sullen. "Ladies, you come on out here right now!" Judy barked, seeming appearing out of nowhere. "MOM!" Sam cried, hiding behind me. Judy stormed towards the house and kicked the door open. The Bot's heard a scream as Judy walked up the stairs. "Meiko! Samantha! Olivia! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Judy cried. "No mom!" I cried "Don't you dare make me come upstairs Olivia Jane Sapphire Castle!" Judy shouted.

Out of nowhere, a huge explosion rocked the house and it began to fall apart. We all heard a rev of Track's engine as he drove past the house and prayed for help. Tracks honked his horn frantically. There was a horrendous crack and the statue on top of the house began to break apart. The three of us ran towards the exit, hoping that Tracks would still be there. But as we ran outside, a staute fell from the roof and landed straight on Tracks, crushing him. We screamed in horror, angish and pain as we heard him cry out. "TRACKS!" Samantha cried out, running towards him. We both followed her and knelt beside Tracks. "What do we do?" I asked "I DONT FUCKING KNOW OLIVIA!" Samantha screamed. "Wait, we do a few.. Abilities." Meiko mentioned. "You do know what to do when it comes to reversing time, right?" I questioned. "Of course" Mieko responded. "Ok, here goes!" There was a flash of lightining and we were back only 30 seconds after Judy had a go at us. "There's Tracks!" I cried and we ran to him. "Tracks, help us!" I yelled and screamed as the house broke apart. He opened the door and we jumped in. Tracks sped away as the statue fell where he previously was.


End file.
